Rain in Treasure Town
by Michael J Angelo
Summary: Okay, this is my very first Pokemon story I've ever written. @w@; I hope it came out okay ! This is a B-Day fic for my good friend HopethePixii, so happy birthday!


**This fic is for my good friend HopethePixii for being such a great friend since I met her! X3 She's probably one of the coolest writers out there, and this is just a little Birthday gift for her. Happy B-Day PB~!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Pixii the Charmander and Synth the Treecko do not belong to me, they belong to HopethePixii~! And Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game freak. I believe anyway. ^^; Rasputan is mine, all mine! }:D Serial killah pplz rock~!**

In the small place known as Treasure Town, the rain pelted the inhabitants like bullets, making most of the Pokémon head for the closest building to them to try and stay dry. The famous exploration team, Team Twilight, hid out in Sharpedo bluff, looking through the giant rock formation as the rain splashed against the roaring ocean below.

In the brief second of a lighting crack, you could see the outline of a Treecko, standing near the teeth of the Sharpedo formation, overlooking the scenery around it. A few yards behind him, a Charmander sat, fiddling with the green bow around its neck.

"Synth, please step away from the rain, your making me nervous……." The Charmander called out, the Treecko nodded and walked back towards the other Pokémon, a slight smirk on his face.

"You're just worried I'll drip in the cave, aren't you?" Synth replied, snickering at the huff he got from the female Charmander. She remained silent; looking at the rain with a scowl, imagining how much the rain would sting on her fire-type skin.

Synth seemed to sense her discomfort, and decided to bring her a gummy to calm her nerves. Synth walked back further in the "cave" where he kept his gummies, and chose a red one for his teammate. He quickly returned to her, and handed her the gummy, which she gratefully accepted. "Relax Pixii; the rain can't come in here." Synth sighed, watching as Pixii nervously nibbled on her gummy, still keeping a wary eye on the weather outside.

Without warning, a strong gust of wind blew into the cave, it seemed intentional, but Pixii and Synth were too surprised to care. The gust of wind was so strong in fact, that It almost blew out the fire on the tip of Pixii's tail, nearly giving Synth and herself a heart-attack. Synth was not happy at all when he stomped to the entrance of the bluff, eyes narrowed, scanning the area with a critical eye. Nothing seemed to move or even seem to be alive, except for the wind and the rain. "…We're in a cliff side, there is no way the wind could have come directly at us, something....or someone... must have caused it." Synth almost growled, so close to the edge, he was being sprayed by the rain and ocean spray.

"Ah…..so the famous Team Twilight has discovered my presence? I'm impressed……." A deep voice chuckled lowly, although the owner of the voice would not make itself visible. Suddenly, Synth was grabbed by something, like two hands grabbing on to his shoulders and lifting him up into the sky, where he was quickly getting drenched. "Rasputan is the name, killing is my game." Rasputan laughed, Synth could now clearly able to see the Pokémon who had a strong grip on both his shoulders, which was quiet painful might I add. In the flashes of light the lighting provided, Synth could tell it was an Aerodactyl, eyes wide and blood-shot as it continued to laugh.

Meanwhile, Pixii was down below at the cliff's edge, at least as far as she dared to go, right before the rain showered the opening. Pixii seemed absolutely horrified and panicked, debating whether to try and jump of the cliff to tackle the Aerodactyl, or stay in the cave and pray it would let Synth go. Rasputan rolled his giant blood-shot eyes and tightened his hold on the Treecko, making him emit a yelp of pain, though he bit his bottom lip to avoid giving Rasputan any pleasure in seeing him in pain. That yelp was what finally made Pixii make up her mind, and she leaped from the ledge, the rain pelting her as she headed towards Rasputan with an angry frown.

Rasputan merely grinned and released one of his talons from his had grip on Synth's shoulder. He caught Pixii with his talon, though he did stumble back slightly from the force of her "headbutt." His talons were so big; they fit around her entire head, basically squeezing her skull as she also tried to resist showing her pain. Rasputan sighed and applied the same amount of pressure on both Pixii and Synth. Both tried to make him let go, Pixii quickly getting a headache and Synth feeling as if his arms would explode at any moment.

Finally, Pixii couldn't hold back and shouted in pain, making Synth open his eyes wide in anger and surprise. With strength he didn't know he had before, Synth tightened his hands around Rasputan's foot. Rasputan laughed even more, seeing it as some wimpy try to escape from his iron grip. Synth tightened his hands even more, causing Rasputan's smile to drop a bit as he dug his talons into Synth's shoulder even deeper. At last though, Rasputan let out a roar of pain, letting go of both Pokémon. Rasputan was struck by a random flash of lighting, and tumbled to the ocean below along with Pixii and Synth. "If I go down, you're coming with me!" Rasputan laughed, tying his wings around both Pixii and Synth to prevent them from escaping from the sharp rocks below.

"SYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNTH!"

"PIXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**The End. **

**Sorry it's so short, I'm not too good at this. w; **

**XD They don't die, dun worry, I don't plan on continuing this though, use your imagination! =P **

**Review? {=3**


End file.
